In recent years, in order to meet a performance requirement of an application, a non-volatile memory (NVM) based on a new material and a new mechanism continuously achieves new breakthroughs, and gradually develops towards a mature industrialization direction.
The NVM and a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) have similar capabilities such as read/write performance, byte addressing, and bit-by-bit overwriting. Moreover, the NVM further has a greater storage density and capacity, and a characteristic that data is not lost during a power failure. However, some NVMs still have problems of a short life span and high wear, that is, frequent write operations cause damage of a physical block in the NVM, thereby invalidating the NVM. In addition, the write operations in the NVM also consume excessively large energy.